Gene Okerlund
He would stay with the AWA until the end of 1983, when he was one of many AWA personnel to join the expanding World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He would stay with the WWF for nine years as their top interviewer, and was host of such WWF shows as All-American Wrestling and Tuesday Night Titans. In 1984, Okerlund was a one-time wrestler as he and Hulk Hogan faced Mr. Fuji and George Steele in Minneapolis. He was supposed to stay on the apron and let Hogan fight, but when Hogan gave him a high-5, the referee mistook it for a tag. Okerlund had to go in, but before his opponent touched him, he quickly got out of the way and tagged Hogan back in. The result: Okerlund pinned Mr. Fuji for the victory. He sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" at the first WrestleMania. On November 12, 1985, Okerlund, along with Hulk Hogan, Bobby Heenan, Ricky Steamboat, Davey Boy Smith, Corporal Kirchner, Dynamite Kid and Big John Studd, appeared on The A-Team. Okerlund was also part of one of the most infamous bloopers in pro wrestling history at WWF SummerSlam 1989. Okerlund was set to interview WWF Intercontinental Champion Rick Rude and Rude's manager Bobby Heenan prior to Rude's title defense against The Ultimate Warrior when the SummerSlam backdrop fell backwards. The shot of the SummerSlam backdrop falling can be seen in the video induction of Mean Gene at the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006. An off-camera Vince McMahon could be heard saying "Nice move", followed by Okerlund yelling "Fuck it". The cameras immediately cut away to a live shot of the crowd, with play-by-play announcer Tony Schiavone and color commentator Jesse "The Body" Ventura attempting to restore order. After a short while, Okerlund's interview with Rude and Heenan went as planned. According to a shoot interview with Okerlund, conducted by RF Video, the SummerSlam 1989 blooper was actually taped beforehand. The wrong tape was aired during the live broadcast. Meanwhile, Vince McMahon was on a headset telling Jesse Ventura to cover for Okerlund. After SummerSlam 1993, he left the WWF, and would become an interviewer for World Championship Wrestling (WCW). He was with WCW until it was sold on March 26, 2001 to the WWF. Always considered a neutral commentator throughout his career, he was given a "dirty old man" gimmick by Vince Russo in WCW, where he would stare at the breasts of the women he interviewed and would lust after WCW interviewer/announcer Pamela Paulshock. Due to a neck injury he suffered in WWE/WWF during his first stint there, he couldn't take any punishment from wrestlers to further angles or characters, as it is common practice for wrestlers to "rough up" announcers to do so. The best example of this is when he was about to be the recipient of a "Cutter" move from Chris Kanyon, only for the camera to cut away. By the time the camera shifted its way back to his position he was already down, indicating he didn't really take the move. Okerlund did however get in the ring twice in WCW. The first would be in mid-2000 when he and Buff Bagwell would face Chris Kanyon and fellow announcer Mark Madden. Bagwell and Okerlund would win that match up. However, Madden wanted Okerlund back in the ring the next week in a one on one match-up. The two would wrestle again and Okerlund would win the match. Okerlund then returned to WWF (renamed WWE in 2002), as his first post-WCW assignment for the company was as a commentator for the Gimmick Battle Royal during WrestleMania X-Seven on April 1 2001, along with Bobby "The Brain" Heenan. He would go on to host WWE Confidential in 2002, which lasted for two years. Today, Okerlund still makes occasional WWE appearances. Gene also hosts WWE Madison Square Garden Classics, a weekly series, airing on the MSG Network, featuring classic WWE matches that took place at Madison Square Garden from the last four decades. He also is the host for the WWE Classics On Demand Hall of Fame section, which takes a look at a different WWE Hall of Famer each month. Okerlund was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on April 1, 2006 in Chicago, Illinois. During his Hall of Fame acceptance speech, he quoted a Bobby Knight speech and requested to be buried face down upon his death so his critics can "Kiss my ass". In June 2008, Okerlund began hosting WWE Vintage Collection, a program which showcases archive footage from the extensive WWE video library. On April 4, 2009, the night before the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania, Okerlund inducted longtime WWE ring announcer Howard Finkel into the WWE Hall of Fame.